The invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to building construction. In particular the invention relates to a method of construction in which a rigid framework is formed, the interstices of which are subsequently infilled to form structures, panels, walls, and the like, which are included in the context of this specification in the general term being "buildings".
It has become increasingly popular to construct buildings particularly of large ground plan area such as are suitable, for example, for halls and exhibition sites from a rigid skeletal structure of steel struts or tubular members interconnected by means of connecting clamps. The structure is then clad with steel sheeting or screeded for laying concrete thereupon to form a shell. Such a construction is, of course, under compression from its own weight and is only as strong as its connecting clamps.
A considerable amount of design work has therefore been necessary to produce clamps of a strength commensurate with the strength of the steel struts or tubes. This design work has been complicated by the requirements for many of these buildings to form part - cylindrical, domed or barrel-shaped spans of various plan areas. These shapes mean that the angles at which the struts meet are variable not only from building to building but also at different locations in the same structure. Where it is desirable to avoid the necessity for the manufacture of these clamps in made-to-measure batches, attempts have been made to produce adjustable clamps. In order to achieve the strength required, these adjustable clamps are relatively expensive to produce.
Moreover, such clamps are normally exposed to atmosphere and therefore subject to corrosion, unless steps are taken to protect them, which adds to cost.
It is an object of the present invention to minimize reliance upon the strength of the interconnecting clamps in a building of the above description, so reducing the above disadvantages relating to this type of building construction, and providing a method of construction which is strong and relatively inexpensive.
It is also an object of the invention to obviate the need for the provision of separate panels for incorporation into the structure and consequent requirement for additional attachment points to the framework. Sealing problems are also avoided.